1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable terminal technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for displaying received events in a portable terminal according to an environment set by users and to a portable terminal adapted to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern life, electronic devices allowing information to be communicated with and shared by users, such as portable terminals, computers, laptop computers, etc., are necessities of life. These electronic devices now have a log in/log out function that allows a plurality of users to share one electronic device. The log in/log out function refers to a function that allows a plurality of users to use a single portable terminal, for example, and provides respective environments to the users.
In general, portable terminals are recognized as an electronic device that can only be used by a single user. That is, it is common for each individual to possess a portable terminal, rather than an individual to share a portable terminal with other users.
However, with the development of modern society, each user must process numerous complex items, and also frequently process jobs with other users in a group. In order to increase the process efficiency of a job, they may have to share one portable terminal. That is, when one portable terminal is used and shared by a plurality of users, the portable terminal requires a function that can provide environments set by users thereto. When one portable terminal is shared by a plurality of users, a method is required to inform a corresponding user of received communication events by users, such as text messages, voice calls, etc.